This invention relates generally to devices and techniques for fitting prosthetic devices, and more particularly to an insert for fitting prosthetic voice devices to post laryngectomy patients.
In the restoration of voice capability to a patient following a laryngectomy, a widely used and accepted technique for prosthetic fitting is the tracheoesophageal puncture procedure, followed by the fitting of a valved voice prosthesis, such as described by Singer and Blom (Ref: Mark I. Singer and Eric D. Blom, "An Endoscopic Technique for Restoration of Voice After Laryngectomy", Ann. Otol. 89:529 (1980)). The clinical fitting of the voice prosthesis, such as the Blom-Singer device, is often hindered by the inability to view the device in place and consequently to size the device and position it within the trachea of the patient for optimal operation and minimal interference with tracheal and esophageal functions.
The present invention provides a novel metallic insert for fitting a prosthetic voice device for a post laryngectomy patient. The technique disclosed allows improved radiographic visualization of the voice prosthesis in place, which results in quicker, simpler and more accurate sizing and fitting of the prosthesis to the patient. Radiographic assessment of the prosthesis fit may be accomplished in as little as ten minutes, as compared to about one hour using existing fitting procedures, and without regard to variations in cervical area tissue thickness or density of a patient.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a device for fitting a voice prosthesis to a post-laryngectomy patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a quick, simple, and accurate fitting technique for a voice prosthesis.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments thereof proceeds.